


Dream troubles

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Friendship, Humanstuck, M/M, awkward college kids, may not be as explicit as planned, the whole shebang, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While having the awkward dreams in middle school was a normal thing, still having them and those dreams featuring his best friend Gamzee? Now, that was just a whole new level of awful for Tavros.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream troubles

How did this happen? 

Tavros was in the library, stressing over the ten page psychology essay that was due on Tuesday. He thought he had it finished yesterday, but seven pages were suddenly missing. It was a nightmare.   
And now, he was suddenly stuck between his favorite chair in the library and a solid body on top of him. A solid body with a plan that did not involve explaining the theory of dreams and their meanings. His plan involved the theory of how quickly he can make Tavros forget all of his problems except the one that is steadily growing in his shorts because of said man.

Tavros' laptop was thrown aside to the coffee table. He normally would have lunged to save it but was too preoccupied with the Turkish man attacking his mouth with burning kisses. Tavros' body didn't seem to be responding to his own commands, but melted into the taller man's hands.  
Tavros wanted to get away to somewhere else. Anywhere else. Why did his favorite chair have to be in the open windowed area that overlooks campus? 

Tavros' mind was split. One half could just see everyone in campus, total strangers the most of them, watching him lose himself so embarrassingly. Anyone could see them at this spot. The other half just wanted hands to go lower and faster. The man seemed to be murmuring- or maybe yelling, he couldn't tell- his name, but it went to deaf ears. All Tavros could hear was his own voice. He was so close. Finally, the man smiled as he slowly slipped his fingers into Tavros' strained boxers.

Yes. Yes, finally.

“Gamzee!” Tavros shouted, as he jolted up from his too warm covers. Looking down at the obvious dampness on his boxers, he groaned before slamming his head back into the pillow.

It happened again. Why does this keep happening? Tavros hadn't had such a run of wet dreams since puberty. He was fucking nineteen years old! And in college! And why did it always have to be Gamzee?

Gamzee, his best friend at college. He was the only person that Tavros could feel totally comfortable to be himself around. Well, there were the others like Karkat and Dave, but they were just good friends. They would hang out and play videogames at Dave's and Sollux's dorm room, but Tavros always felt a drive to prove himself. He always worked to hide his shy stutter that he has had since the first year of middle school. He always had to prove that he could be on the same level as the rest of them. Dave always said he liked the same old, nerdy Tavros, but Tavros still kept trying.

With Gamzee, though, he could let himself relax. He could be dorky about his card games and not hit himself for it afterwards. Gamzee was always a smiling face and a good friend. 

“What am I going to do now?” Tavros groaned. How was he supposed to look Gamzee in the eyes when all he can think about is how those eyes looked down into him as he… Whoa! Danger area, Tavros. Abort. Abort.

“Hey Tav, you okay? Thought I heard something?” called out the voice from outside the door, as the doorknob began to turn. 

Tavros quickly covered up his reemerging problem with his pillow.   
“N- nothing, Rufioh, I- I mean I’m fine!” Tavros squeaked out. The last thing he needed was having to explain to his already protective big brother why he was having dreams about fucking his pot smoking, tattoo covered, best friend. Yeah, THAT talk would go perfectly well.

The doorknob turned slightly then paused. 

“Well… alright. Made some turkey bacon pancakes downstairs. Grab some before you go off to class. I’ll be back home on Sunday, alright?”

“Alright.”

“Love you, kiddo.”

“L- Love you too.”

Tavros patiently sat in his bed, until he heard the stairs finish creaking. Then, he quickly made a mad dash out the door and into the bathroom across the hall. With a satisfying click of the lock, Tavros slid down the door. 

Threading his fingers into his knotted hair, Tavros just wanted to stay in this bathroom forever. At least here he didn’t have anything to remind him of his dreams. He stared pitifully at the fairies that lined the walls. When they first rented out the house, the tenant said they were actually thinking of remodeling the bathroom to better suit a manlier taste. Rufioh, though, said that the fairies were pretty swell as they were. And no one could disagree with Rufioh. So Tavros was left with staring at a bunch of colorful fairies in white dresses. Hey, that dress kind of reminds him of that bondage dress Gamzee was wearing when Tavros grabbed his thighs hard and … GOD DAMMIT!

Clearly, Tavros was not going to have an easy day. Slipping off his boxers, Tavros stood up and started the shower. He debated making it a cold one, but it wouldn’t help at all. With a sigh, he stepped into the water and just decided to finish what his horny, middle school side of his brain started. 

Tavros slowly pressed his hands against his chest, letting drift down with the water. With a soft groan, he thought back to the dream, to Gamzee’s hands grabbing at his hair and hips. He thought about what would have happened, if he hadn’t woken up and ruined it. He imagined Gamzee finally grabbing his cock, relishing at Tavros’ sharp gasp. He would work him up, until Tavros couldn’t stand it anymore. Tavros began pumping faster, as the images grew in his mind. As his other hand continued to wander around his chest. Tavros thought of a different ending to his dream. 

His moan echoed against the shower walls, as he thought of Gamzee pulling his hand out from Tavros’ boxers before getting off of him entirely. Tavros would start to say something against it, before watching Gamzee drop down unto his knees He keened as Gamzee swiped his long tongue against the head of his cock. Tavros couldn’t remember if Gamzee had a tongue piercing, but dream Gamzee definitely did. 

Gamzee pressed that piercing right on the underside vein, before giving the head a hard suck. Tavros could see the clown’s face paint staring to smear, and he was gone.

With a swift intake of breath, Tavros came. Afterwards, he just stood there under the stream, letting the water wash it all away. Tavros quickly scrubbed his hair, trying to think of a way of not letting his libido ruin his friendship. His mind was only met with the sound of the last few drops of water hitting the ground. Looks like he was on his own for the day. Might as well get this Friday over with.

 

Stepping out into the brisk air of the winter air, Tavros clutched his bull hat closer to his head. Sure, it was childish, but it was warm enough for Tavros not to care too much. He zipped up his black coat farther than it could go. Winter was never his best season. Luckily, he had really excellent body heat. Dave often whined about how Karkat and Tavros were like walking furnaces. 

With an adjustment to his backpack, he set off to see his house. He normally would make a bee line to the library to finish homework, but last night’s dream ruined his favorite spot for a while. He would not be able to sit down without having a problem that wasn’t his calculus 251 homework. 

Trying to think about non erotic places to study, Tavros did not notice the quickly approaching figure. After counting out the coffee shop, Karkat’s dorm room (namely the couch), and the lobby of the computer science department building, Tavros’ cheeks were attacked by cold ice. This ice turned out to be the fingers of a certain, dream invader. 

“Hey, Tavbro. How is my favorite motherfucker in the world?” Gamzee drawled as he rubbed his face against Tavros’, relishing in his warmth. Gamzee was one of those people who touched his friends more than he talked to them.

As Gamzee pulled Tavros closer to him, probably to steal more warmth from the Latino mobile heater, Tavros was finding it very hard to breathe. Gamzee could not be this close to him after the dream he had just had. But Tavros knew that trying to get away quickly would just make Gamzee suspicious, or worse, hurt of Tavros’ wariness. 

Feeling the cool face paint slid across his cheeks only heightened Tavros’ problems. His mind was reeling on what to do now. The last thing he needed was Gamzee’s affectionate face rubs. Trying to look determinedly interested by the ice on the sidewalks, Tavros spoke up.

“H-heh heh, just fine, Gamzee. Was just thinking about heading home. Rufioh is gone for the weekend, so I’d thought it would be nice to just stay at home and study there.”

As soon as he said it, Tavros immediately regretted mentioning Rufioh’s absence. Gamzee’s eyes lit up at the word gone. 

“What?” Gamzee laughed, his smiling stretching out even wider. “Home alone, and all you wanna do is motherfuckin’ study? Nah, Tavbro, we need to party. Have some fun. Studying can come later.” 

Tavros tries to smile without looking panicked. He has to play this just right.

“Yeah, but you know my brother. He would be able to tell there was a party happening without him and come straight back home. Good times are like a sixth sense to him.” Tavros tries to chuckle, but it comes out shaky.

Sadly for Tavros, Gamzee’s smile just grows warmer, his eyes turning up slightly. “Then how about this, Tavbro? We have a nice feelings jam weekend. Just the two of us. We could watch some movies. I can bake up some miracles. It will be motherfucking perfect.” 

Gamzee lets Tavros go for a short second, letting himself walk around to face the little Latino as he spoke. By the end of it, he had his arms languidly resting on Tavros’ shoulders. His face was close enough that Tav could taste the lingering pot smoke on his breath. 

Tavros knew he was not going to persuade him out of this. When Gamzee got an idea, he stuck to it. Tavros would just have to think of a way to not let Gamzee affect him.

Like that was going to happen. 

“Alright, Gamzee. We can have a m- Motherfucking feelings jam. I will see you after your classes end, I guess.” Tavros sighed out, feeling like he just got caught in a snare laid out just for him. If Gamzee could smile any wider, he did. 

“Aww right! See you tonight, Tavbro.” Tavros tried to be strong. However, Gamzee had a way of making the sides of his eyes crinkle when he smiled that just broke Tavros’ defenses every time. This was going to be a long weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> That’s Part 1. I am thinking of doing a part two in Gamzee’s perspective at the weekend at Tavros’ house. Sound interesting enough? Will more dream confessions concur? Who knows?
> 
> Sexy times are harder to draw and write than I thought.


End file.
